1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image file managing method, an electronic camera and an image filing apparatus, and more specifically a technology for depositing an image file in a predetermined image folder.
2. Description of Related Art
There is conventionally known an image input system which is configured to read an image with a scanner used by a plurality of users, to transmit this image to a deposit destination directory corresponding to identification information (user ID) and to deposit the image in the directory (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-190993).
The scanner of this image input system is configured to receive the user ID from a radio card possessed by a user, thereby being capable of easily reading the user ID without using any method which inputs a user ID from an operation panel of a scanner each time an image or the like is read and transmitted or a method which reads a user ID with a card reader of a scanner.
However, the above described conventional image input system requires tedious procedures since this image input system obliges a scanner manager to preliminarily store user data such as a deposit destination directory for each user ID in a directory management table by setting the user data with keys or the like on an operation panel.
Furthermore, information corresponding to the user ID is not discriminated and not suited for management of images since images read by a scanner are transmitted and deposited to and in the deposit destination directory corresponding to the user ID on the basis of the user ID which is transmitted from the radio card. Concretely speaking, the images read by the scanner include not only photographic images but also original images such as typescript documents prepared with word processors and these images (including data converted into image codes) are deposited in a deposit destination directory, thereby being not suited for management.